


A sky with thousands of stars

by theseatheseatheopensea



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Belonging, Feminist Themes, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Magic, Sentient Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseatheseatheopensea/pseuds/theseatheseatheopensea
Summary: She can feel it, and it is near. Closer and closer now, the magic overflowing her heart. Perhaps, she has carried it within her all along. She allows herself to feel that little spark of hope. Her soul fits properly now. It feels right, at last. It is half wild and alive.A short story about magic and freedom.





	A sky with thousands of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triskaidekalogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskaidekalogue/gifts).



The sky speaks. And they know. They know, and they run through the night, through the rain. They can't stop. Magic is here, magic is everywhere, and they are searching for something that they might never find.

Is it even there? Or is it simply a beautiful dream? Italy is there, bright and alive and always _there_ , but there has to be something else. There has to be something _else_ , waiting for them.

And they will run forever, if they have to.

Sometimes, the path is dark, and it never seems to ends. Sometimes, they have no north, no light to follow. They are lost, and they don't have much. And Emma is angry. She is tired of this mask, she wants it to drop for good. But what if she forgets how it's done? What if she can't remember herself?

But the sky speaks. It speaks to her. _Yes, it's there, somewhere. That, who you once were. That little hidden part of your heart that they just couldn't get to. It's here. But can you dig it out, from whatever is left of you?_

And she looks at Flora, with her strength, her courage. And her magic as well. And Bell is here too, and she knows, she _knows_. There is a storm within her heart. It takes over her hands and her body and her eyes. But she digs it out, she digs it out. It hurts, but here is something she can hold on to. Finally.

And these barren lands won't be so forever. That's a promise. Yes, she understands. She is safe.

She remembers a dream that she had once, about an open path and a sky with thousands of stars. Going on a journey, and finding it just as important as the destination. That magic used to feel wrong, but now it is almost holy, it is enough. It is not sacrifice, it is not punishment. It is simply who they are.

She looks up to the sky, and she answers. And she is free now. She is free.

She can feel it, and it is near. Closer and closer now, the magic overflowing her heart. Perhaps, she has carried it within her all along. She allows herself to feel that little spark of hope. Her soul fits properly now. It feels right, at last. It is half wild and alive. And she talks to that magic, and she holds out her hands, and they dance with the stars.


End file.
